


Lightning Bolts and Holy Horrors

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys try to talk Kira into going camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Bolts and Holy Horrors

"I'm not going," said Kira firmly. "No way, no how, nothing doing."

"And why not?" said Ethan, a joke that only he knew the punch line to clouding his voice.

Kira ticked off the reasons on her fingers. "Bugs—ticks, Lyme disease, spiders of all sorts, mosquitoes, gnats, West Nile—need I go on?" But she was only just getting started. "Bears. Forest fires that you two idiots would set because Conner for whatever reason had his heart set on barbeque or something equally idiotic. Ethan's whining for two whole days about how there's no Internet in the woods. Conner probably snores. And furthermore...neither of you would be of any use in the woods. This trip is tonight--have you packed all the essentials? Face it, we'd all die."

"So...what?" said Conner. "You're afraid to go camping with us? We're harmless!"

"I actually do doubt that," interjected Ethan, laughing at his best friend. "I'm harmless, but she's right, you're incompetent, and you probably do snore. But you know, it wouldn't surprise me if you stuffed her into your bag in order to get her to go." To Kira he added in a conspiratorial tone, though Conner was right there, "He really wants you to come."

"He's been harassing me about it for three days now," said Kira. "And really now, Conner, what possessed you to go camping?"

"To get you alone in the woods," said Ethan. Conner hit his arm as the shorter boy cackled wildly. Kira was looking exasperated. Conner, unbeknownst to either of them, was blushing.

"Well, I'm a lot of things, but I'm not insane."

"You're a lot of things, all right," said Conner, "and one of them is going." He dropped the cocky attitude, letting out the Conner that no one had ever seen but these two. A pleading, desperate-eyed Conner. "Please?"

In that one word, in that one expression, Kira felt a tug. She almost couldn't believe it when the words came grudgingly from her lips. "Fine."

He grinned, an all-encompassing grin that became his entire face, and became their faces as well as they all beamed dorkily at each other for a moment.

Kira pushed open the front door to the school. The sky exploded in a boom of thunder and a crackle of lightning that indicated to anyone not standing in it that a downpour had arrived. Kira laughed.


End file.
